


You're my Everyday Present

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, middle of the night conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: It's the middle of the night and all Kuroo wants is to get to sleep. Instead, Bokuto insists that they analyze Santa's wardrobe choices.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	You're my Everyday Present

“Here’s the thing,” Bokuto said, pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. “From a logical standpoint, white is the obvious choice, right?” Waving his arms for emphasis, he turned to Kuroo, a beseeching expression written all over his face. It was hard to take him seriously, standing in a pair of boxers, hair dishevelled, wide eyed in his earnestness. 

Snuggling further into the pillows, Kuroo pulled the blankets up to his chin, eyes blank as the words failed to comprehend. It was two in the morning. Cold was starting to seep into him, despite the layers of blankets and the thick pyjamas he was donning. His personal heater had vacated the bed to have some ridiculous epiphany. 

“Think about it,” Bokuto insisted when all that met him was silence. “It would be like camouflage, allowing him to move about unseen.” 

“Kou…. it’s the middle of the night,” Kuroo complained, too tired to dwell on the fact that this was his life. This insane madman was who he’d chosen to spend his life with. Even when it included being woken up for the most nonsensical reasons. 

“I know but this is important,” Bokuto said, hands coming up in front of him, fingers spread in a placating manner. 

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow?” Kuroo asked, tugging the blankets over his head in an attempt to block out both the lamp light and his boyfriend. All that gave him was a few seconds of blissful darkness, before the covers were being yanked down. “I’m asleep.” 

“You don’t talk in your sleep,” Bokuto pointed out, as if that was the only flaw in his logic. Resigned to the fact that this conversation was apparently inevitable, Kuroo pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

“I’m not getting out of this am I?” It never hurt to get confirmation.

“Nope! Seriously though, it should be white right?” 

“Okay let’s say it is white, can you imagine how dirty it would get?” Kuroo asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his jaw cracked with the force of a yawn. 

“White is hard to keep clean but he’s magic! He could just magically keep it nice,” Bokuto said, looking at him as if he was stupid for not thinking about that. 

“So Santa can use magic to keep a white suit clean, but can’t use it to make sure he’s invisible in his red one?” Kuroo argued back, pointing out a gaping flaw in Bokuto’s logic. Pausing, his boyfriend seemed to mull that over in his head. “Also,” Kuroo continued, ready to kill this conversation so he could get back to sleep, “Not everywhere in the world has snow! So a white suit wouldn’t be effective camouflage in those places.”

“Hmm you make a good point,” Bokuto conceded, starting to pace again, though much slower than previously. Scratching at his chest absentmindedly, his face scrunched up in concentration, he was so ridiculously cute that Kuroo couldn’t help but smile. “What if he has a  _ multicolored _ coat?!” It exploded out of him, extra loud in the quiet of the room. Leaning forward instinctively to cover his mouth despite the distance, Kuroo immediately shushed him, lest they wake up their neighbours. 

Instantly freezing in place, Bokuto cocked his head to the side, straining to hear any retaliatory banging on their walls. After a few seconds ticked by in absolute silence, he let out a sigh of relief. Sheepish grin on his face, he shrugged. 

“Whoops. Didn’t mean for it to come out so loud,” he admitted in an exaggerated whisper, as if to make up for said loudness. Before Kuroo could make fun of him for doing so, Bokuto was climbing over the bottom of the bed and crawling his way up, displacing more of the covers. Whining, Kuroo tugged at them ineffectively, desperate to maintain the little heat that he had left. 

“Hurry and get up here before I freeze to death,” Kuroo complained. Despite the fact that he was barely dressed and had been pacing about, when Bokuto snuggled up against him his skin was practically emitting heat. Slipping down till he was lying square in the middle of the bed, Kuroo hooked his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and used it to reel him in. Burying his face in Kuroo’s neck, Bokuto basically melted against him, weight pushing him down into the mattress. Fishing about for the cover with his foot, Kuroo managed to snag it and drag it up high enough for him to grab and pull the rest of the way. 

The seconds ticked by, warm puffs of breath skittering across his skin, and Kuroo could feel his eyes getting heavy, sleep pulling at him. Just as he was about to cross over into the sweet, sweet embrace of the unconsciousness, Bokuto spoke up again. 

“So the multicolored coat idea…” he whispered, trailing off as he his fingers toyed with the edge of Kuroo’s shirt, wriggling underneath so they could stroke along his hip. 

“It would never work for blending in,” Kuroo whispered back, a swell of affection rising up in him like a tidal wave. Unable to resist, he turned his face into Bokuto’s hair, dropping a kiss. 

“Maybe not,” Bokuto admitted. “But it would look awesome as heck wouldn’t it?” 

“Hmmm, bright red sleigh, ton of reindeer, and a big guy in a multicolored outfit…. You’re right that would definitely be awesome,” Kuroo agreed, the image of it burned into his brain. 

“And really merry,” Bokuto added on, words mumbled together. 

“Which is very Christmass-y,” he agreed again, hand starting to stroke along the length of Bokuto’s back. “What brought this on anyway?” 

“Hmm?” The questioning hum told him that Bokuto was definitely about to fall asleep on him. After making him get up just to have this conversation, there was no way Kuroo was about to let him off the hook now. 

“Why the sudden interest in Santa’s wardrobe?” he pressed, dropping kisses along the exposed part of Bokuto’s face to rouse him. 

“Red doesn’t really look good on me,” Bokuto said, with utmost seriousness. That was the absolute last thing that Kuroo expected to come out of his mouth. There was a beat and then incredulous laughter was spilling out of him. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he tried to stifle the sound but there was no stopping the shaking in his body. Bokuto stirred a little, pinching at his side to get him to stop. 

“Something you need to tell me love?” Kuroo teased after managing to catch his breath. 

“Yes, I’ll be gone Christmas Eve and Christmas,” Bokuto played along before pinching him again for good measure. “No I had a dream I was Santa and the red just really didn’t do anything for my complexion.” A string of words that Kuroo didn’t think would ever hear coming from Bokuto. 

“That makes much more sense,” Kuroo agreed, another yawn garbling half his sentence. 

Satisfied with that, he snuggled back down, letting the sleep that had been gnawing at him the whole conversation finally start to take him over. He was so close. So nearly asleep and then… 

“You were a reindeer.” 

Laughter poured out of them, filling the empty space and making Kuroo’s heart so full he felt he might explode. It was all worth it. Every ridiculous conversation they had in the middle of the was worth it for the moments like these. Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Hq Secret Santa piece for Sunrats on tumblr. The prompt was a meme which.... well this is what I came up with!


End file.
